Passion
by Vampiric Charms
Summary: They had snuck away while the rest of the crew was finishing dinner. It had been a long day, and neither could stand to keep their hands off each other any longer. Major Robin/Zoro fluff. Complete.


**Passion**

**Spoilers/Notes:** No spoilers for this one, unless you never finished the Arabasta arc. (If that's the case, what are you doing reading this anyway?) Hardcore Zoro/Robin fluff.

**Rating:** M/R for adult situations and themes.

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine.

**xXx**

The air was hot and sticky in the small cargo hold of the Thousand Sunny as Zoro pulled Robin closer to him so he could better kiss the long line of her neck. Robin easily complied, lifting her head and closing her eyes as his lips moved lower and lower across her delicate skin. Her back was pressed to the wall, arms wrapped tightly around his waist and shoulders just as his were wrapped around hers.

"How much time do you think we have?" she asked breathlessly, her fingers inching to the bottom of his white shirt.

"Long enough," was his distracted answer. His lips were now tracing her collarbone and moving back up toward her jaw.

They had snuck away while the rest of the crew was finishing dinner. It had been a long day, and neither could stand to keep their hands off each other any longer. The cargo hold had been their recent place of escape since they had almost gotten caught in other somewhat hidden places onboard. The hold, at least, was rarely frequented and gave the two lovers a bit more privacy.

With Robin's insistent help, Zoro pulled his shirt up over his head before claiming her lips possessively with his own and pushing her even harder against the wall. The feeling of his hot skin against her thin shirt made her flush with familiar excitement. She pulled her mouth from his and pressed short, fiery kisses all over his warm face as she subtly tried to get him to step back to give her more space to move.

Zoro's fingers almost burned as he hurriedly began to unbutton her blouse and she smiled against his skin, shifting her lips to his temple and cheek. "A little impatient, are we?"

His response was to turn her face back toward his to kiss her lips with such vigor that both of them felt the ship rock beneath their feet. Robin clung to him, fingernails raking across his bare back, as he continued unbuttoning her shirt. Both of them wanted it gone. Within moments, he tugged her forward and jerked the garment from her body. It fluttered to the floor completely forgotten. Then, without thinking, he shoved her back into the wall with a little too much force.

Robin gasped in momentary pain as her exposed skin made contact with the rough wood, but she reached out for Zoro again as though nothing had happened. The swordsman, though, stopped in his tracks and gaped at her.

"I-I hurt you just now, didn't I?" he stammered, stunned.

Robin shook her head and ran her fingers through his short hair. "It doesn't matter," she told him, leaning in to press her lips to the corner of his mouth.

Zoro returned her kiss briefly before pulling away again. "But it does matter. I shouldn't have done that." He stared into her dilated blue eyes, his own holding a strange and almost startling surprise at her pain.

"I've never slept with a man who apologized for hurting me before," she whispered jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood and take back her body's instinctual reaction to the small hurt. "It was just a scrape. Apology accepted."

Her seductive grin went unnoticed as Zoro shook his head. He didn't even protest his own hinted apology. Instead he raised his hands to cup her oval face, still flushed and red. "What do you mean, 'who apologized for hurting you?'"

Robin furrowed her eyebrows, taken aback at the anger in his voice. She hadn't expected this sudden change in…conversation. A heavy silence fell as she considered her next words. There was so much he didn't know about her, so much he would _never_ know about her. After a long moment of hesitation, she decided a loose version of the truth would be best. Fewer questions down the road. "Sometimes I would come away from Crocodile bleeding and bruised," she explained patiently but with a tone that said she held no fear or remorse for her past as she continued, "or from my other captains aching for days." As she watched him accept what she was saying, she put a slender hand over his where it rested against her cheek. "You are not Crocodile, Zoro, and you did not hurt me."

"You mean…" His face registered a dull horror, so much so that he couldn't even get his words out in a coherent sentence and he shook his head, irritated and flustered. "Did they…? I mean, did they ever try to…"

"Rape me?" she supplied, a small smile lighting in her eyes when he could barely nod. "I have never been taken advantage of. Those men only _thought_ they were controlling me." Her smile turned sad and she dropped her hand, leaning into his warm palm and planting a light kiss to his wrist. "But in order to keep my own control over the situation, I sometimes had to let them…hurt me. Keep up the appearance of being a weak woman. I was merely trying to survive," she added, both for her own conviction as well as his. This time she shook herself free from his hands and stepped forward to embrace him, hiding her face against his neck to chase away the bad memories. "But that part of my life is far behind me. I'm here now, with you."

Zoro returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her slight body and putting a hand behind her head as the other ran down her spine. "And I will never hurt you again."

Oddly enough, he felt her chuckle, though he couldn't hear the muffled sound. "You never have," she mumbled against his neck as she began to kiss her way upward, letting her teeth drag across his skin just the way she knew he liked. "If you think that little knock was damaging, you must have a low tolerance for pain." She raised her gaze long enough to see his eyes droop with pleasure as she playfully bit his earlobe.

Not able to stand the teasing for another second, Zoro took Robin's chin to turn her face upwards so he could stare at her with unabashed adoration. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked her quietly before kissing her full on the lips again. She smiled against his lips, opening her mouth and readily accepting his advances. The temperature in the room rose as the swordsman's free hand found the button to her pants and unfastened it. Together, they pushed the garment down over her hips so she could kick them all the way off.

Robin, thrilled to have moved on from the discomfort she had felt moments earlier, dropped her own hands to loosen the ties of his pants as well. "The main difference between you and Crocodile, Zoro," she told him through fluttering breaths as he kissed his way across the top of her chest and down between her breasts, "is that you are not trying to use me. You love me in a way no one ever has before: with real passion."


End file.
